You Are My Family
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: "Do you think you could do something for me?" he asked breathlessly, "As a dying wish?"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Beep, beep, beep a slow and steady heartbeat went, being read by a machine. The sound was accompanied by a steady line that went up and down in the continuous pattern. It was the only noise in the white room. White sheets, white curtains for a nonexistent window, white walls, it all just blended together to make a very boring room, a very boring hospital room.

The place was once decorated with shiny, helium balloons and numerous get well cards, but then after a while, it just didn't seem to be working anymore. The cards stopped coming and the person waiting in the bed never got better.

Underneath the crisp, white sheets and hooked up to numerous wires and IVs rested a young boy who would soon be turning into a young man, if he lived long enough that is. His once athletic physic is long gone, a hollow shell taking its place. His eyes sunken in, to deep caves that held the wisdom of an elder. Puffy, purple marks marred the edges of his eyes, only for people to catch just the briefest of glimpses from beneath the sun glasses that were always worn. His pale skin like the stormy skies would stretch occasionally into a ghost of smirk, and his words were few and whispered.

The truth is, is that the person once known as Robin the Boy Wonder or Dick Grayson was just a shadow of the hero he had once been and he couldn't even save himself.

* * *

><p>The red head and Martian of the team was just finishing up a batch of cookies. She had to rush this batch a bit because she made them for Robin, and <em>not<em>Wally. She scooped them up on a plate and made her way into the med bay.

She stopped at the doorway looking in. From this direction it only looked like the boy was sleeping. In truth, he was, but the wrinkles in his forehead, the tense fingers curled into fists, and hissing breaths, said otherwise.

Megan sighed and walked into the room taking a seat in the only chair in the room. The one that was always pushed right against the bed, that Batman usually sat in. Batman wasn't there today though; he hadn't been for a while. He said he was out looking for a cure, anything. He still had hope, or maybe he didn't and couldn't stand by as he watched his only son die.

She placed the cookies on the side table and took Robins hand. She had done this many times before and it seemed right, she had also seen people in movies do this too, so it must be. Her other hand gently brushed his fading, dark bangs out of his eyes and caressed his face.

"Hey, Robin, it's me, Megan. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing," she paused as if waiting for a response. "Oh, hello Megan, I also brought you some cookies and don't worry, Wally will not be eating all of them. I made them especially for you," she said once again waiting for a response, but got none. Wiping away a tear she continued talking to her unconscious friend.

Moments passed maybe even hours and Megan was just turning to leave when a voice stopped her.

"M'gann?" Robin gasped his eyes only slits as he reached blindly for the hand that was once there, warming his icy touch.

"Robin!" she squealed grabbing him into a hug. "How do you feel? Do you need anything? Do you want me to call anyone?" she questioned.

"Megan, I'm fine," he coughed, his body arching and constricting. "I... I just," Robin started his masked eyes gaining the startings of a spark, but was being quickly smothered.

"What is it, Robin? Don't be shy about it," Megan said encouragingly.

"Do you think you could do something for me?" he asked breathlessly, "As a dying wish?" Megan gasped.

"Robin, don't think that way! There's still hope," she pleaded with him. Robin held up his hand.

"Megan, please. Please just let me have this one thing," Robin asked the words barely able to make it out of his mouth. Megan nodded her head, wiped away a few more tears, and grasped his hand again.

"Anything."

* * *

><p>The team, minus Robin and Megan, were getting themselves ready to visit Robin. They didn't physically have to get themselves ready, but emotionally. It was getting harder and harder for them to visit their friend because each time they did; he just got weaker and weaker. He didn't have much time left and they all knew it. They still kept smiles on their faces though and kept a chipper mood, when in reality they were about ready to break down and cry, because they knew that their little bird, their little brother, wasn't going to make it out of this one.<p>

They made their way to his room in the med bay. Robin has had his own room for a while now, because he's been there so long. It was an eerily silent walk. Though he seemed just within hands reach, it was only about once a week that they came to see him. Any more then that would completely drain them; the boy just had a way of doing that to people, even Batman, whom they haven't seen for many days.

When they entered the room the first thing they saw was that Robin was awake. They were about to shout excitedly when they realized he wasn't alone.

In the bed next to him, holding him was a blonde haired woman. Her eyes were closed as she whispered soft, nothings to Robin. Her arms carefully protected the boy from all his worries as Robin was relaxed in her embrace. She was a tall woman with long hair that traveled to just above her waist. Her body was in top physical condition, but her arms looked even more so, by the way her muscles stretched the seams of her shirt. Soft tendrils of golden hair framed her angelic face. Gentle features completed her picture.

The only thought running through the teams minds is: "Who _is_ that woman?"

"Robin?" Wally called, but the small boy didn't seem to hear him, but the woman sure did. Her eyes opened, revealing dark blue orbs that... were exactly like Robins! She gasped a second, recognizing the team and spoke in a whisper.

"Hey, guys didn't hear you come in," she said in Megan's voice. Wally knew exactly what was happening and was about to question her about it when Robin spoke up. He mumbled some unintelligible words that sounded like something in Romanian, and snuggled closer to the Martian. He was still completely unaware that the team was even there.

"M'gann?" Kaldur questioned, but was cut off by Megan.

"It's okay," she whispered, trying to disentangle herself, but Robin just gripped tighter and whimpered. She resumed her earlier position and turned back to the team. "I'll explain later, just let me put him to sleep first," she whispered cradling the boy.

The team quietly exited, knowing they weren't needed.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later Megan came out to join the team in the recreation room. She was back to her normal green self, if a little bit flustered. She quietly took a seat and waited patiently for the team to start questioning her; because there was no doubt that they didn't have questions.<p>

Wally opened his mouth, but it wasn't his voice that came out.

"Who was that?" Artemis said unable to contain her curiosity.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Megan said pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Then why did you do it? You could have done some damage, like that time with Black Canary," Conner spoke up.

"I wasn't worried about that. I was just worried about making Robin's last moments count, to give him one last comfort." Wally jumped up, agitated.

"Don't say that!"

"Stop denying it! You know it's going to happen any day now!" Megan yelled, her voice cracking and breaking into tears.

"You have no right to do that though! You don't know what it means!" Wally bellowed at her, getting right into her face.

"What's wrong with helping a friend?" she screamed back, the emotional stress getting to her. She didn't want to yell at Wally, but he had no right to take away the goodness from her gift.

"There's two things wrong with what you did," Wally started turning around and rubbing his forehead. "For one," he began turning back to her, "that was his mom," Megan and the whole team gasped, but Wally continued anyways, "And second, she's dead."

"What!"

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"How did you know?"

All sorts of exclamations permeated the air, but no answers were given.

"Do you understand now? Do you understand why you can't do that to him? That has been the one thing he's wanted for years and I feel like- It just messes with his head okay?" Wally said trying to explain his thoughts. "Rob hasn't really dealt with his parent's death very well. That smiling face you first met was just another mask he wore. And now, in this condition, I feel like it's just ruining him. What you did, Megan, it could put him over the edge, make him stop fighting, because he knows what's coming next. He's always known."

The room was silent and Wally fell back into his seat on the couch, his head in his hands. Megan was bawling her eyes out, seeking comfort from Conner. Artemis and Kaldur just stared at nothing with shocked looks on their faces.

"Why did you do it?" Wally whispered.

"I- I don't know, okay, I just did," Megan sobbed barely discernible.

"Why did you do it?" Wally said more forcefully this time. And instead of Megan's tear filled cry another voice answered.

"Because I asked her to," Robin wheezed. All heads turned toward the source in the doorway. Robin was gripping onto it with all of his might, but still looked like he was about to fall over. He no longer had his mask on and instead dead, blue eyes stared out. His face was downturned, lines marring the once joyful face. His head was slightly turned up, with shadows pouring over it as he gasped for breath. Lips were dry and cracked and purple from lack of oxygen.

"Robin!" The whole team practically shouted as Wally zoomed over and scooped up the too light Boy Wonder. He then proceeded to take him back to the med bay.

"Wally, stop," he said trying to fight his way out, but his fists felt like a baby's blow.

"Rob, you are going to get back in that bed if it kills me," Wally said fighting off the attempts easily. The team followed swiftly behind. Once inside the room once again and hooked to all the wires, the interrogation process once again started.

"Rob, what do you mean you asked her too," Wally began a concerned look on his face.

"Exactly what I said," Robin said bluntly, removing the oxygen mask for the short period of speech.

"Why would you though? You know what that does to you."

"I- I just wanted to be ready," he said ashamed, looking down.

"Ready for what?" Wally asked even though he knew the answer.

"I just wanted to know that it was okay. That I didn't have to fight anymore. That I could have that comfort before I would no longer need it," he gasped out a few tears leaking out.

"Rob, we are all here for you, don't forget that."

"No you're not," the team was about to protest but Robins hand stopped them. "Don't try to deny it. You guys don't come by as much anymore, Batman doesn't even! Don't think I don't see those looks you give me behind my back. Once a bat always a bat, just because I'm dying doesn't mean I forget that," Robin paused for a long breath only to end up in a coughing fit. He began again after a few minutes of careful breathing. "You guys have already given up, even if you haven't realized it yet. I don't want to be a burden anymore and I'm ready. I'm ready to go. I just wanted reassurance that it was okay, that I wasn't wrong to want death. To make the pain go away," he said tears practically dripping down his face.

"Rob..." Wally said the unspoken words as he grabbed the small boy he considered his brother in a fierce hug.

"It's okay, it's okay," he said trying to reassure the boy, "It's all just going to be okay and I haven't given up on you yet. I never have and I never will. You're my best bro and best bros stick together until the end, right?"

"Right," Robin said as they bro fisted both shedding tears now. The team all tried to squeeze themselves on some part of Robin's bed, al being there for the youngest, but eldest member of the team.

"Robin I just want you to know-"

"Shhh, I already know," Robin said putting his finger to their lips as they all laid together in silence. "And I remember now."

"Remember what?"

"Remember my family, but also what it means to be a family. You are my family," he whispered out as his eyes slowly closed shut, and the heart monitor let out an endless tone...

**Authors Note: I hope this wasn't to OOC, but the characters are under a lot of stress. I just randomly got this idea about Robin dying and wanting comfort from his mom, and this happened. Also sorry about the slight Batman bashing, it was a spur of the moment sort of thing. Hope you guys all liked and please tell me your thoughts :)**


End file.
